


The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos VI: "Peel Me A Grape"

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Movie Reference, Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Pepper watch a classic film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos VI: "Peel Me A Grape"

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: _For I’m No Angel (1933)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: July 5, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 13, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 879  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

  
_I’m no angel,_  
_Can’t you see?_  
_I’m in this_  
_Just for me._

_Then again_  
_I like your style,_  
_So let’s cut a rug_  
_And spin the dial._  


  


**Lily Diamond**  
**"I’m No Angel"**  
**Decca Records**  
**1933 C.E.**

Rhodey studied the cereal boxes on the counter with meticulous intensity. Pepper observed him with fond affection from the doorway.

“You find your Wheaties?”

He laughed. “Actually, I’m looking for Lucky Charms.”

She smirked as she entered the kitchen, stiletto heels clicking on the tiled floor. “Tony picked out the marshmallows to eat first.”

“I know. He once left me a box with no marshmallows at all.” Rhodey chose a box of bran flakes. 

“That’s our boy.”

He grinned as he took out a bowl and set it and the box on the table. “If you’re looking for him, he’s down in the gym sparring with Steve.”

“No, I’m looking for Natasha.”

“I passed her in the living room.”

“Thanks.” Pepper smiled. “Good to see you, my friend.”

“Likewise. Whenever I can hang out at Avengers Tower, I grab the chance.”

“Any time.”

Pepper left Rhodey to his impromptu breakfast and went to the living room. There she found Natasha sitting on the couch and watching a movie. Pepper glanced at the screen and burst out laughing.

“Mae West?”

Natasha was sitting cross-legged on the couch and watching the screen closely, her chin propped up in her hand. “I like her. She’s sassy and sexy and knows what she wants.” 

Pepper sat down next to her. “She’s a tough dame.”

Natasha smirked. “In Pre-Code Hollywood, she swayed and winked and blasted sexual innuendo across the screen. She wrote plays, one of which was entitled _Sex_ and was staged in 1926, and was promptly arrested along with the rest of the cast. When she had a small role in a movie starring George Raft called _Night After Night_ , she asked and got permission to rewrite her lines and Raft said, ‘She stole everything but the camera’.”

Pepper recognized a tough woman when she saw one. “Her figure is extremely curvaceous.” She started to unstrap one of her shoes when Natasha reached over and did it for her, and removed the second one, too. “You know she’d be considered overweight today.”

“She’s as curvy as Marilyn Monroe.”

“Who would also be told to lose weight.” Pepper sighed as she leaned back against the couch. “You know, things change with beauty standards, but making women feel bad about their bodies never does.”

“Well, this woman won’t make you feel that way.” Natasha grabbed Pepper’s legs and swung her feet around to rest in her lap.

Pepper rested her head on the pillow and they watched Mae West’s character, Tira, gossip with her African-American maids on-screen. “Those poor actresses playing the maids had to play it stereotypically, but Tira treats them with respect, genuinely interested in their opinions. Not exactly standard for an early ‘30s movie.”

“I know.” Natasha rubbed her companion’s feet. “She was an early supporter of gay rights, too. She wrote a play called _The Drag_ in the late ‘20s and tried it out in Connecticut and New Jersey but got stonewalled by the Society for the Prevention of Vice when she tried to get it on Broadway. Guess as strong as the Pansy Craze was back then, they couldn’t get it past the Society.” 

“Heh, heh, stonewalled.” Pepper sighed in pleasure at Natasha’s ministrations. “Wonder if she was as interested in lesbians as she was in gay men?”

“Only her hairdresser knows for sure.” At Pepper’s smirk, Natasha added, “Those fashions are beautiful.”

“You’d look stunning in every one.”

Pepper smiled. They watched in silence, and after awhile she could hear Rhodey washing his bowl and spoon in the kitchen. Maybe they would get lucky and he would bring in some snacks.

“Oh, dear, the fiancée of the man Tira's seeing is showing up.” Natasha leaned forward in anticipation.

“Mincemeat!” Pepper pumped a fist.

“No society dame is going to get the best of lion tamer Tira.”

“None whatsoever.”

The story played out, complete with snappy jazz and a very young Cary Grant as the man Tira loved.

“Man, isn’t he gorgeous?” Pepper said in admiration.

“Agreed.” Natasha continued massaging Pepper’s feet. Stilettos were a great look, but were hell on the feet. “Any woman who can stick her head in a lion’s mouth has guts.” She massaged her way up Pepper’s calves. “Why don’t you come up sometime and see me?” Her accent was vintage West.

Pepper smirked as Mae sang the final song of the film. “Peel me a grape,” she drawled, waving her hand languidly.

“How about I squeeze a couple of melons?”

Pepper laughed as Natasha jumped on top of her, the two of them kissing and giggling as they rolled on the couch. Jazz played snappily in the background as the film’s credits rolled.

& & & & & &

Rhodey was on the way to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he passed the living room and saw the two women as they loved each other. He smiled.

_Two beautiful women making out. Tony probably has JARVIS recording everything._

He shook his head fondly as he continued on his way, snapping his fingers to the jazz tune spilling brightly from the room.


End file.
